ABSTRACT: The administrative core serves as the operational hub of the SPORE, arranging all SPORE related functions in scientific review, intra- and inter-SPORE collaborations, financial management of budgeting and monitoring expenses, editorial services as needed and grant administration. We also regard the SPORE as a forum for education and mentoring, above and beyond what is directly assisted in the developmental programs, by creating an environment in which new ideas for projects can be discussed with supportive SPORE key personnel. The Core will coordinate the functions of the internal and external advisory boards and liaise with the Memorial Sloan Kettering Cancer Center (MSKCC) breast cancer disease management team over identification and monitoring of the cancer patient populations required for this SPORE and communicate with our patient advocates about our ongoing results, trials and future planning.